A Whole New Card Game
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: This fic takes place after Sakura has collected all of the cards. Yet Syaoran has never come along until now. She and Tomoyo are in college and a new, more powerful cardcaptor comes along and steals Sakura's cards and alters them to her own. Sakura needs
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Whole New Card Game  
  
Author: yaoiluver17 & Rhea  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Rating: PG–PG-13  
  
Content: Nothing big. There will probably be a semi-R rated love scene at the end but that's about it.  
  
Coupling: Syaoran/Sakura, side couple: Tomoyo/Eriol  
  
A/N: This is my first Cardcaptor fic and I'm righting it with one of my friends at school. We've gotten to around chapter 20-30 something and we're still going; yet I don't think that we will finish it together. I might be the one to end the story by myself. She a senior and I am a junior and we both have a lot of school work to do. Not only that but neither of us has our licenses yet so we cant go and see each other. So you'll just have to deal with it. I'll probably finish over summer. And, as my die-hard fans know, I don't have Internet and neither does Rhea. So I'll finish over summer and post up two chapters at a time until the end. Rhea and I alternate in writing chapters. She writes one then I write the next and so on in alteration. I've been rambling again. Sorry, the story is good and it's set when Sakura and everyone are in college, yet Li never showed up in cardcaptors (or Meilin). Try to see if you can tell who wrote what chapter. Review. JA!  
  
Continuation of Explanation: This fic takes place after Sakura has collected all of the cards. Yet Syaoran has never come along until now. She and Tomoyo are in college and a new, more powerful cardcaptor comes along and steals Sakura's cards and alters them to her own. Sakura needs to make her own cards, one at a time, while juggeling school and a bunch of new emotions for an equally emotional Syaoran. Will she be able to do all of this in time and stop the ultimate card? A card which contains every clow card ability. Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the young teen walked through Hong Kong she smiled. She was now eighteen and college would start in one week. Her auburn hair fell loosely to her chin and bangs slightly covered her beautiful green eyes, which held her maturity and responsibility.  
  
The busy streets of Hong Kong were intriguing to her and many things caught her interest. Stopping at almost every store she found that she was running out of time. Her friend was waiting for her at their new apartment so that they could go out and eat dinner together for their first night in Hong Kong.  
  
She ran down the busy street, her athletic ability kicking in. Dodging everyone and everything she finally made it to the apartment. Taking a few breaths she opened the door.  
  
"Tadai..." But what she saw cut her short of her words. Everything in the apartment had been unpacked and put away. Brand-new furniture outlined the living room and shiny pots and pans filled the kitchen.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, when you said you would clean things up a bit, I never thought that you meant this."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Sakura-chan, you know me better then that. Now let's go eat dinner."  
  
The two girls left the apartment and headed out on their search for a nice restaurant.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, please take a seat next to Li-san." The teacher ordered. Sakura nodded and took her seat.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Atashiwa Kinomoto Sakura. You?"  
  
The brown haired boy looked at her. "Li Syaoran." He didn't smile, but simply nodded. Sakura didn't like the look in his eyes. They looked too lonely and hateful. It was like he hadn't a care in the world.  
  
A small orange stuffed animal quietly sat in Sakura's room. He looked like he was deep in thought, concentrating on something lost. Finally, Kero sighed. "We'll never find the Sakura Cards. How could she have let them get stolen anyway? She doesn't even know who took them."  
  
He then flew out of the room and onto the streets of Hong Kong.  
  
Tomoyo stood outside on the campus grounds, waiting for Sakura. A young girl stood next to her with pure black and bright red eyes.  
  
"Meiling-chan, I see her now." Tomoyo pointed over to Sakura.  
  
"Great!" The two girls ran over.  
  
"Sakura-chan, this is Li Meiling."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Pleased to meet you Meiling-san."  
  
"Let's go meet my cousin and fiancé," The three girls then left the campus grounds, a surprise coming for Sakura.  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Okay, try to guess whose chapter that was. And Review please. JA! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Whole New Card Game  
  
Author: yaoiluver17 & Rhea  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Rating: PG–PG-13  
  
Content: Nothing big. There will probably be a semi-R rated love scene at the end but that's about it.  
  
Coupling: Syaoran/Sakura, side couple: Tomoyo/Eriol  
  
A/N: Next chapter. It's been a while since Rhea and I even started this story. We started a year ago and never wrote over summer and I myself don't know what exactly is going on and I typed the first 8 chapters last year and don't feel like re-reading them. So all of you will have to deal with getting your own idea of the story. Review. JA!  
  
Chapter2  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!" Meiling chorused. "I'm home!"  
  
"Wow!" Sakura and Tomoyo were in awe of the status of the apartment.  
  
Not a speck of dust was in sight. The rooms decorated with ful furniture and little knick-knacks that, possibly, would have taken forever to collect.  
  
"Hong Kong has a lot of cute stores." Meiling spoke up when taking notice of their admiration of the rooms. "I'll take you guys shopping one day." It wasn't a request, it was a statement that left no escape for the two girls. Not that they wanted to escape. They would love to go on a shopping spree in Hong Kong!  
  
"Okay, Meiling-chan." Sakura perked up. "I've always wanted to go shopping here."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Who are you talking to, Meiling?"  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!" Meiling cheered and leapt into Li's arms, hugging him closely, completely ignoring their guests.  
  
"S-Syaoran-kun? Sakura blinked, leaning to the side to better view this guy. Suddenly, seeing the cold, lonely eyes set in a slightly annoyed glare clarification dawned on Sakura. "LI-SAN?!"  
  
"K-KINOMOTO-SAN?!" Li gasped, arms flying out to his sides in a quick flail as he jerked away from Sakura and Meiling.  
  
"Nani?" Tomoyo gasped and eyed the brown haired boy that Sakura seemed to know.  
  
"Meiling-chan!" Sakura gasped, quickly noticing the annoyed look in Meiling's eyes. "Gomen, I just had no idea that Li-san was your fiancé." She confessed, sweat dropping as the same glare came to Li's eyes that was in Meiling's. 'They're definitely family.' Sakura thought to herself, putting a nervous hand behind her head.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Sakura relieved a minimal amount of her tension. The entire evening was a fiasco! Meiling had started giving her the 'evil eye' during dinner and it appeared that Li was studying her and trying to measure her up. She couldn't even act like herself under the harsh, scrutinizing eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Came Tomoyo's soft, concerned voice. "They were really keeping you on edge weren't they?"  
  
Sakura laughed nervously and sweat dropped again for the umpteenth time that evening. It wasn't necessarily the looks both of the Lis were giving her, it was more like the threat Meiling had given her in private and the clip, curt 'good-bye' they had given her.  
  
The moment when Meiling had talked to her in private flashed through her memory.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Listen to me, Kinomoto-san." She ordered formally. "You leave my Syaoran- kun alone or else you'll regret it." She gave her the 'Li family glare', as Sakura had dubbed it, and left to go wash the dinner dishes with Tomoyo, who insisted to help.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
"I'll be fine, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura assured as they entered their new apartment.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tomoyo questioned, a truly sincere look overcoming her beautiful countenance.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me, Tomoyo-chan. I'll be fine." She repeated and left for her room to turn in for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Whole New Card Game  
  
Author: yaoiluver17 & Rhea  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Rating: PG–PG-13  
  
Content: Nothing big. There will probably be a semi-R rated love scene at the end but that's about it.  
  
Coupling: Syaoran/Sakura, side couple: Tomoyo/Eriol  
  
Chapter3  
  
It was the weekend now and it wasn't getting any easier around Meiling and Li. Each would always just glare at her, but each one was a different glare. For Meiling it was a hateful glare and for Li it was a glare that plainly said that he knew something was wrong. It was as if he sensed something.  
  
"Eriol-kun is coming to visit us today, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo chimed happily. "I can't wait!"  
  
Sakura smiled. She was really happy for her friend. She had already found the guy she loved and they were engaged. That was great.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Kero flew into the room.  
  
"Kero-chan?" She looked at the orange stuffed animal, a little confused.  
  
"Sakura-chan." Kero took a deep breath. "Have you found anything yet on the Sakura Cards?"  
  
"Hoe! I can't find anything. It seems almost impossible. I don't know what to do. Kero-chan, do you have any ideas?"  
  
"No, I don't. If only Yue were here." He growled, a little frustrated.  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement. Yue would have been able to help them, but instead he was still in Japan.  
  
Hearing the doorbell, Sakura decided to ignore it and let Tomoyo get it. She sat on the couch and thought really hard. Who could have stolen the Sakura Cards? It had to be someone very powerful.  
  
"Don't think too hard, Kaijou. Your brain might catch on fire." An all-too- familiar voice said, breaking her thoughts.  
  
Looking up, there stood Toya and Yukito, smiling at her. She jumped up, practically knocking the couch back. Looking around, she noted that Kero was gone and that Tomoyo was talking to Eriol, but the question was, 'Why were Yukio and Toya here?'  
  
"Oniichan! Yukito-san! Nande?"  
  
Yukito smiled even brighter. "My other half was worried about you. We figured it would be better to move here to Hong Kong with you and make sure that everything was alright." He then turned into Yue.  
  
"Yue-san!"  
  
Looking at his mistress he smiled. He had missed her for the two weeks that he had not seen her. He worried about her often and could not handle being away from her for so long. After talking to Toya about it, they had finally decided that they would move to Hong Kong and stay by Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, how has the search for the cards been?"  
  
Sakura sighed and looked at him sadly, her eyes plainly saying, 'I'm sorry.' The look hurt him, for he did not like to see his mistress sad.  
  
"We got nothing. I can't find anything. I'm really sorry. Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough."  
  
"No, no. Don't say that. I'm sure that you've done well. I'm her no, so I'll help."  
  
Sakura smiled. "That's great." The girl's smile made Yue smile. He would do anything for his mistress.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Sakura ran to go answer it. The shock on her face caught everyone's attention. The unbelievable sight at her door only glared.  
  
"Li-san! Nande?"  
  
"Show me your powers." Everyone in the apartment froze. How did he know? Who exactly was this boy?  
  
Yue stepped in front of his mistress protectively. "What business do you have here with my mistress?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Whole New Card Game  
  
Author: yaoiluver17 & Rhea  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Rating: PG–PG-13  
  
Content: Nothing big. There will probably be a semi-R rated love scene at the end but that's about it.  
  
Coupling: Syaoran/Sakura, side couple: Tomoyo/Eriol  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Li took in the almost angelic-like nature of Yue he blushed a deep shade of crimson. Despite the dangerous, protective and possessive scowl and not having a halo he was the spitting image of a guardian or archangel.  
  
Li blushed deeper as he heard the deep, sultry tone of his voice repeating the question, which he never heard. He was too busy watching as the thin yet sensuous looking lips of what he thought to be an angel moved.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Yue said, feeling a bit more then intimidated as the boy lifted his head and looked him strait in the eyes.  
  
"Ano...Li-san..." Sakura murmured and stepped beside Yue, taking hold of the guardian's hand in a gesture that told him to stand down. "Won't you come in?" She asked politely, smiling cheerfully as he looked at her with dazed eyes.  
  
Li entered the spacious and clean apartment, taking hardly a glance before he turned and interrogated Sakura again, unconsciously noticing the way the angel stood right behind her and glared down at him  
  
"I want to see your powers, Kinomoto-san." He ordered again. "Show me now!"  
  
"Just who do you think you are giving her orders like that, kid?" Toya ordered, stomping over and huffing in agitation of the kid who dared order his baby sister around like he was.  
  
Li glared darkly at the older, darker haired man. "And you are...?" He asked, pointing a finger at Toya to indicate whom he was referring to.  
  
Toya's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. "Oh, you mean me?" He growled softly, his eyes narrowing more menacingly on the boy.  
  
Sakura laughed nervously as sparks of annoyance and anger seemed to jolt through the two's eyes. She turned her head, noticing that Yue had changed back to his human form and was standing next to Eriol, watching the little spat continue between the two. Sakura blinked as she noticed that Tomoyo was nowhere in sight and as if on cue she appeared from the kitchen, a tray full of tea cups and a tea pot carried between her two delicate hands.  
  
"Let's have some tea!" Sakura perked up as Tomoyo winked at her. She took hold of her brother's hand in her left and Li's in her right, practically dragging them to the couch to discuss this matter in a civilized manner..  
  
Although Sakura never seemed to notice the affects her bold move had on Li, his face flushed crimson once more as her warm hand gently gripped his own. 


End file.
